Take Me Away
by sirius ordo
Summary: Aric surprises K'agan with a little trip away from all the stresses of leadership. This one was written for the Summer Smutfest prompt request #11 Take Me (Away.)


_A/N: This one's a little late but I hope I made it worth the wait. It's my response for Guileandgall's prompt request, #11 Take me (away)! for the Summer Smutfest. There wasn't a stated pairing preference and when I asked, I was told any SWTOR…..so this one is for Aric and K'agan! Thank you to ErisJadeBlack for beta'ing this for me!_

 **Take Me Away**

"Aric, it's perfect."

"I hoped you'd like it," stepping up behind me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"I love it," I said, snuggling back into him. "Just like our first time on Alderaan."

I was amazed, it was beautiful. Aric had set our little camp up on the edge of a nearby lake. A large tent was set up in the clearing. The flaps of the door were tied back and I could see a large pallet bed covered in pillows and blankets inside. A couple packs were also inside, set up on the opposite wall. Ever the cautious pragmatist, Aric had stacked our armor next to the bags, just in case. A fire pit was dug outside the tent and a grill for cooking was stretched across the flames. A table was nearby, loaded down with pre-cooked food and some waiting for us to cook later. It all looked delicious.

"A little," giving me a light squeeze and rested his head on my shoulder, "but the bed will be softer and the food should be better."

"True," I cuddled back into his body behind me, "but the best part is I get so spend some time with you."

"You need a break and we needed some time alone," he explained, "if figured if I could whisk you off planet then I'd make the best of it and steal away planetside."

Turning in his arms, I cupped his cheek with one hand, and met his blue eyes, "I love you Aric."

"I love you too."

My hand slipped around to the back of his head, stroking his brown fur, I pulled his head down to mine and pressed our lips together. I felt his chest rumble with pleasure and I smiled against his lips. Deepening the kiss, my tongue slipped into his mouth and tentatively touched his. I desperately needed this, some time alone with my husband, without any disturbance.

Aric quickly met my light passionate touch with eager fervor, quickly taking charge of the kiss. He pulled me tighter against him and one hand gently stroked my side as we allowed ourselves to be consumed by our passions. For a few moments the outside world didn't exist until finally the need for air forced us to break the kiss. Resting his forehead against mine, Aric panted, trying to catch his breath.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain some control over the emotions rampaging through my body. Unfortunately the feel of the hard planes of his body pressed against me, didn't help. Finally I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before opening my eyes. I couldn't miss Aric's smirk. "You're incorrigible."

"And you love it."

"I do," I admitted with a smile.

Taking a step back, Aric put some space between us though he held on to my hand. Starting towards the table of food, he asked, "Shall we get something to eat?"

Shaking my head, I pulled him toward the tent and the bed inside. "You can cook for me later." There were a lot things in this universe I was good at, unfortunately cooking wasn't one of them. Aric knew better than to trust me to even boil water. "I have a different kind of hunger you can satiate first."

With a hungry look on his face, Aric allowed me to pull towards the tent. "What do you have an appetite for?"

"You," I said breathlessly, "I need to taste you."

"Lead the way."

I carefully avoided the fire and pulled Aric into the tent, to the foot of the bed. My gaze locked with Aric's and I bit my lower lip wantonly. Without taking my eyes off him, I slid down and knelt in front of him on the thick, soft rug that covered the ground. My hands followed, stroking his sides to his waist. My fingers nimbly grasped the end of his belt and pulled it loose. I made short work of his snap and zipper. Shoving the fabric of his pants and boxer briefs down his hips and out of my way, I licked my lips at what I'd revealed. Aric's cock stood proudly out from his body, long, thick, and already hard.

Unable to resist touching it, I wrapped my hand around it and slowly began to stroke him. As I continued to work his length, I looked up and met his eyes. He watched me intently and I couldn't stop the smirk.

"What?" he started but the words broke off in a moan as I took him into my mouth.

I grasped the base of his cock, as I started working his length, sucking and licking the tip as he slid in and out of my mouth

"Frack!" he groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

I didn't give him a moment to adjust to the feelings and sensations coursing through his body. I set a steady pace, in and out, taking more of him with each pass. I wanted to taste each and every part of him, everything.

Unable to stop himself, Aric started thrusting into my mouth, meeting me stroke for stroke. Finally I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat.

"Gods," he moaned, resting his hands on the corn rows in my hair.

He managed to peel an eye open and watch me as I allowed his cock to slip out, until just his tip was left in my mouth. As he watched me, I circled it, sucked it like a lollipop until suddenly I plunged down again, deep throating his length.

"Frack!" With that one word, what was left of his control snapped, "Stop, stop K'agan," he warned me, "Gonna cum."

I hummed my understanding but I didn't stop. Instead I ramped up my actions, licking and sucking, harder and faster, taking him deeper and deeper. I needed to taste him.

"K'agan!" Aric shouted as his orgasm slammed into him.

With one last powerful snap of his hips, Aric came, filling my mouth with his cum. I swallowed his essence, not wasting a drop until he came to a full body shivering finish. I licked my lips when I finished enjoying the salty taste of him.

Seemingly drained of strength too, Aric went weak at the knees. Taking a step back he sat down on the edge of the bed. Shaking his head, he said, "You're incorrigible."

"You love it," I knelt in front of him, watching him.

"I do," he chuckled. Reaching out with one hand, he stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"What?" I nearly screeched as Aric suddenly stood up, picked me up and tossed me on the bed.

"My turn," he growled as he grabbed a handful of fabric and yanked his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the ground. He toed off his boots and pulled off his socks, before pushing off his pants off and leaving them pooled on the ground. Climbing on the bed, he crawled up the bed, seemingly stalking me.

I scooted back on the bed until I had nowhere else to go. "Aric?"

"Mine," he said, fingering the bottom of my light t-shirt before he pulled it off. My sports bra followed, leaving my breasts bared to him.

"Yours," I agreed as he tweaked one nipple with a fingertip, making me suck in a gasp of pleasure.

Pleased with the effect, Aric turned his attention to the other nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and circled it with the tip of his tongue, making it pebble. I nearly came undone right then. My passions were quickly escalating out of control.

"Aric," I moaned, dragging my fingertips over the back of his head, trying to encourage him not to stop.

He let go of my nipple with a soft pop. Pushing me back on the bed and Aric leaned over me and rained kisses down my chest and across my abs, only stopping when he reached the waistband of my pants. Sitting back on his heels, he stroked my pant clad hips with his hands, before they slipped down a leg and picked up one foot. He removed my boot and sock, dropping them on the floor. After completing the action with the other foot, his slid his hands moved back up my legs to the closure on my pants. He made short work of it, unfastening the snap and zipper, pushing them down and off of my body, leaving me naked.

There was a hunger in his eyes as they roamed over my body. "So beautiful," he murmured.

I bit my lip to keep myself from making a sound but I desperately needed him to touch me. My eyes were glued on him as he stretched out on the bed between my legs. My breath caught in the back of my throat as he pressed a light kiss on my womanhood. "Stunning and mine," he growled possessively.

"Yours," I agreed, pressing into his touch, needing so much more.

With a small smirk, Aric carefully reached in with one hand and pulled back my folds, exposing my clit and I felt his tongue dart across the delicate skin.

"Please," I moaned but he wouldn't be rushed.

He used his tongue to tantalizing slowly drive my passions to an even higher level. He caressed the soft skin, licking and sucking my folds until I was a writhing, panting, wanton mess on the bed.

Fisting my fingers in the bed sheets, I tossed my head and started, "Aric," but my words were cut off with a moan when his tongue slipped into my red hot core.

He purred against my skin as the sweet taste of me filled his mouth. Ever so slowly, his tongue slipped in and out, probing ever deeper into my warmth. Using his tongue, licking and sucking, he pushed me ever closer and closer to the precipice.

The heat built deep inside of my body and my need for relief was almost overwhelming. I tossed my head back and forth, hanging on to the edge of the cliff with my fingertips. As a finger swept across my sensitive clit and Aric's tongue plunged deep inside of me, I gave in. My orgasm slammed into me, I gave in and fell into the passionate abyss.

"Gods!" I panted, my hips bucking off the bed as I twisted my fingers even deeper into the sheets, trying to hold on. As I slowly came down from my high, my need for Aric only grew. I desperately needed to feel him inside of me.

"Aric! Please!" I asked, wanton need seeping into my tone.

"Hmmm?" He looked up and met my eyes.

"Please," I asked again, twisting my hips, I tried to make him move up my body. "I need you inside of me!"

"I am," he winked at me.

"Take me!"

In one almost stalking movement he was on top of me with his weight resting on one forearm. I could feel his hard cock exactly where I desperately needed it, pressing against my womanhood. I was being overwhelmed by my desire to be filled by him.

"Now! In me! Aric!"

"Yes ma'am." With one strong snap of his hips Aric sheathed himself fully inside of my heat.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back into the pillow. Biting my lower lip I savored the almost painful pleasure of being stretched and filled by this man, my man.

Those few seconds were all the time I got to adjust to the feelings rampaging through my body. Not giving me another moment, Aric nearly pulled all the way out of my body, leaving just his tip inside, before slamming back into me, bottoming out with one powerful thrust. I moaned in pleasure as he repeated the action again and again. We wouldn't last long at this rate but gods what a way to go.

"Yes," I panted as I wrapped my legs around Aric's waist, my body meeting his stroke for stroke. The change of position letting him a spot even deeper inside of my body, once and twice, "Right there," I was all I managed between each gasps for air. I held on to his shoulders seemingly trying to make him to go harder and faster, pushing us ever closer to oblivion.

The growl I felt rumble up from deep within his chest was the only warning I got. Moving back, he broke my hold on him as his length slipped from my body.

"What?" I whined. "No."

Wrapping his large hands around my waist, he flipped me over on the bed. "On your knees," he ordered me as he pulled my hips up.

Nodding in understanding, I followed his directions, kneeling in front of him on all fours.

He moved in behind me, pushing my legs further apart as he centered himself behind me. He pressed his already rock hard and ready cock against my hot and wet entrance. Holding on to my waist, Aric mounted me, pulling me back as he slammed into my ready and willing body. In one movement, he hilted himself deep inside me, make me cry out in pleasure.

"So tight…hot….perfect," Aric mumbled as he moved inside of me, falling into a rhythm.

Soon I was rocking back into his thrusts, needing as much of him in me as physically possible. The feelings were intense and overwhelming. The only thing I could think about was this moment, this man, my man, my husband.

"Come here," Aric rumbled as he wrapped a hand in the ends of the corn rows in my hair. While his cock was buried deep inside of me, Aric pulled me up and back towards him. My back arched as he pressed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss, his tongue plundering my mouth.

I gasped into the kiss as he pushed into me again and again.

"Frack," he growled, the need for air and more forcing him to break the kiss.

I was hot, sweaty, and needed more of him, desperately wanted everything he was giving me. I was at his mercy and loving every moment of it.

Not releasing the hold on my hair, Aric forced my head down on the bed and my ass further into the air. "Right there, hold still."

I nodded my understating against the pillow, wrapping my arms around it, I held on.

Releasing the hold, Aric held on to my hips with both hands as he plowed into my body, driving himself deeper than ever. He set an almost brutal pace, thrusting into me as he pulled me back into each powerful stroke. Finally with one last earth shattering thrust, Aric orgasmed inside of me.

"K'agan!" he shouted, "Cum with me!" as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

I didn't need any other prompting. I could feel his heat filling me, as I pushed back into him, screaming my own release. My walls clamped down tight on his cock as I was my orgasm washed over me.

"Frack," he growled, as my pussy milked him of every last drop until we were finally spent.

We fell into an exhausted pile of limbs, Aric resting his head between my shoulder blades as he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Getting heavy Aric," I gasped after a few long, blissful moments.

"Sorry," he mumbled, climbing off me. Lying down on the bed on his back, Aric pulled me until I was laid half sprawled across his chest, our legs tangled together as we came down from our high.

"I love you," he said, pressing a kiss into my hair.

"I love you too," I immediately answered, "always have, always will," as I let my eyelids slowly drift shut.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
